


Massage II

by lilmissmwu1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Part II, here it cometh, sorry for the wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmissmwu1/pseuds/lilmissmwu1
Summary: Wu has to help Mako out after something goes awry during a friendly sparring session...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xoxo

“Spread your feet wider. No – wider. Wider! If I so much as blow on you, you’d fall over.” Mako berated Wu’s fighting stance yet again.

 

“I bet I’d enjoy _something_ along those lines.” Wu smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Mako scoffed and hit Wu on his arm; thanks to his weedy stance, he toppled right over and squealed.

 

“Very funny, Wu.” He berated the younger man on the floor, but cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks reddening. “Now get up! And stand properly this time.”

 

“Ugh, okay, okay. It just feels so unnatural…” Wu trailed off, jumping to his feet and looking at Mako with squinty eyes and a pouty mouth. He widened his stance and sunk his body weight, as he had been instructed to do many times.

 

“Do you remember what to do?” Mako said in a mock-condescending voice.

 

“Ha-ha, funny…punch properly this time?” Wu teased and smiled slyly.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mako grinned and took the bait. “Try this then!”

 

In an attempt to catch Wu off-guard, Mako launched a punch face-on before finishing his last sentence. With a small shriek, Wu managed to duck under Mako’s front arm, arms raised in defence; Mako’s knuckles missed his right temple by mere inches. With an unprecedentedly fast reflex, Wu slammed his right elbow into Mako’s lower back as their bodies passed each other. Realising what he had done as Mako yelped, Wu let out another shriek, throwing his arms over the prone firebender.

 

“Mako! Agh Mako I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realise I could do that!?” Wu’s high-pitched patter filled the room. Mako groaned for him to be quiet, but then laughed.

 

“Damn you and your bony elbows.” He hopped up from the ground briskly and attempted to casually stretch out his aching muscle – however, much to his dismay, as soon as he stood he wobbled, nearly cascading into Wu. As he struggled to stay on his feet, a pained realisation struck him as he identified where he had felt this sensation before. _Are you kidding me right now?_

 

“Wu…I think you just chi-blocked me.” His mouth didn’t know whether to smile or frown – such was the incredulousness of the situation. “How on earth did you manage that!?”

 

“No. Way. No way!!” Wu squealed delightedly. “I’m a chi-blocker!” He waved his arms through the air, mimicking several different exotic martial arts poses, squawking. As he did so, Mako hobbled over to the side of the room and used a railing for support. He tried generating fire with his right arm but none materialised. Trying with his left arm seemed to work, but he had trouble sustaining the little fire he could produce. Suddenly, he noticed that he felt exhausted.

 

“Wu…I’m not exactly sure _what_ you’ve done”, Mako laughed, “but I think this concludes today’s training. I’m exhausted! That nasty jab you gave me is knocking me out.” Wu gasped.

 

“Oh NO!” He threw his hands to his face and looked over at Mako in horror. “I’ve never taken care of anyone before! Especially not someone who’s been chi-blocked!!” Wu ran around in circles.

 

“Would you just stop?” Mako yelled, exasperated, over Wu’s excessive hyperventilating. “Just help me out.” Mako flapped a hand over at Wu so the younger man could help prop him up. Immediately, Wu sprung to his side and dragged Mako over one of his bony shoulders. Mako directed them both upstairs through the mansion to the room he used to stay in many years ago, around the time of the Equalist uprising. Much to his own surprise, Wu had chosen to stay in the same room during his time at the Sato Estate as well.

 

“Aww!” Wu cooed. “No one mentioned to me that this was your room before.” Wu smiled at Mako, half blushing. Mako, who didn’t notice, just chuckled. He didn’t want to have to explain the circumstances under which he and Bolin had to relocate, and at the moment all he could think about was collapsing onto a soft bed. _At least Wu seems to have learned how to do_ something _in our sparring sessions_.

 

“Okay, if you just help me over, and- ahhhh.” Wu and Mako made their way to the side of the bed and before Wu could even pull back the covers, Mako dived out of his grasp and fell onto the bed face-first. He let out a load groan but didn’t sound too unhappy, shifting his entire body to within the bedframes. Soon he was just breathing softly, and Wu perched near his feet, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“Hey, er, Mako?” Wu pouted. “What do I do now? Do you want some tea? No, no…that’s silly. Do you even drink tea?” _No, but seriously – have I ever seen him drink tea?_

 

“Wu…stop talking.” Mako was clearly tired, but Wu was full of energy and didn’t want his day with Mako to end just yet. He inhaled suddenly, springing to his feet in what looked like a moment of divine inspiration.

 

“I have”, Wu paused mid-sentence in an attempt to gain Mako’s attention, “the best idea!”

 

Wu scampered out of the room in a flash. The weary firebender, however, barely had time to turn his head and look the other way before Wu was back, carrying a small bottle of hazel-coloured liquid. Mako propped himself up on his elbows, groaning as he stretched his back.

 

“Thank goodness for your grandmother, Mako!” Wu giggled as he set the bottle on a bedside table. “Now, I am no firebender – or bender for that matter”, he turned to look at a bemused Mako, “but I am well-versed in my knowledge of pamperment!”

 

“Uhh.” Mako continued looking bemused until Wu shoved his face down onto the bed, to which he yelped. The yelping continued as Wu hurriedly lifted up Mako’s tank top, exposing his pastel skin. Wu briefly admired Mako’s muscular build, comparing what he saw in front of him to his own wiriness, but was soon brought out his reverie by the complaining Mako.

 

“Agh, Wu, what are you doing?!” Mako turned his head back enough to bark at Wu without being muffled by the pillows he had previously been shoved into.

 

“Easy, Mako. Remember that time you were being grumpy and I made you give me a massage? Weeeell, now, you’re _still_ being grumpy and _I’m_ gonna give _you_ a massage!” Wu wasted no time in waiting for a response from Mako before straddling the firebender, perching on his thighs. “Seems like the least I could do really. Besides, it could be _fun_.” As he stressed the last word of the sentence, he dropped some ointment onto Mako’s lower back and pressed his palms outwards. Immediately, Mako groaned in pleasure.

 

“Dammit, Wu…ugh, but that feels good.” Mako blushed, turning his head into the pillows slightly. They both inhaled the rich smell of the ointment Wu was rubbing into Mako’s skin. It smelled pleasant and almost warm as it entered the airways – a truly odd sensation. Nonetheless, every breath they took seemed to relax their weary bodies.

 

Wu continued along the same theme for a while, smiling to himself almost guiltily. _Well there must be worse punishments for accidentally chi-blocking someone…hehe_. He made sure that he gave Mako’s right lower back good attention. He noticed the tense flesh relax after a while, as if the muscles themselves were unclenching at his touch. He also discovered that as Mako relaxed, his skin warmed up. Pretty soon, the room had a pleasantly warm and hazy aura, complemented by the plummy aroma of the ointment. He had heard about the uses and side effects of this particular concoction, but had never received its use. He noticed his own excitement and thumping heartbeat.

 

“Mako, buddy…everything good?” Wu murmured softly, adjusting his position so he was on Mako’s rump. He slid his hands further up under Mako’s vest, gently sinking his thumbs into firm trapezius muscles. He could feel himself succumbing to the lethargy that usually followed a sparring session, except quicker than usual. _Ah, drowsiness – the first of the side effects…_

 

“Where did you learn to do this, Wu?” Mako hummed, his voice barely audible. Unbeknownst to his masseur, the ointment and wandering hands had caused Mako’s skin to become incredibly sensitive. Every touch of Wu’s was amplified hundredfold, sending waves of excitation through Mako as he lay still. And Wu readjusting his position didn’t help.

 

“Ahhh, you know”, Wu began, “when you spend so much time in the spa you can’t help but pick up a trick or two.” As he said that, he leaned forward and dug into Mako’s lower back with his elbows. His boniness rippled through Mako’s flesh, sending shivers up his spine. Mako flushed, increasing the temperature in the room yet again. Two windows overlooking a courtyard had clouded, diminishing the already-low level of light coming in from the outside.

 

Wu lifted himself up long enough to take his top off, freeing himself from the slightly sweaty material. He dismounted Mako and lay on his side, propped up using his elbow. Snuggling close to Mako, Wu continued the massage using his elbow. Given that the ointment had by now already taken effects, he applied very little pressure; instead, he focused on tracing certain patterns and along the fibres of Mako’s interwoven musculature.

 

Mako’s breathing had fallen into a steady lull, and Wu began to copy the rhythm with his own breathing, conceding to his growing somnolence. Resting his head on the pillow just behind Mako, he moved his hand slowly over Mako’s back. Just before he could feel himself about to doze off, he clambered to the foot of the bend and rummaged around, producing a woollen quilt which he used to cover them both. Then, they lay still.

 

~

 

Mako stirred in his sleep, somewhat alarmed that he was in his old room in the Sato Estate. Before long, he remembered that he had been training with Wu and relaxed, relishing the feeling that had been restored to his lower back. As he did so, he noticed extra weight on his shoulder and lower leg. Peering over, he saw Wu nestled into his back, his arm and leg thrown over Mako casually. He tried pulling his top down without waking his encroacher, to no avail.

 

“Mako…mm, what time is it?” Wu yawned.

 

“Looks like we slept through most of the day!” Mako exclaimed, searching for any features of light through the black window.

 

“Feeling any better, tough guy? I hope you forgive me for unleashing my hidden chi-blocking skills on you. How was I to know you couldn’t handle it?” Wu asked mischievously as Mako stretched his limbs spread eagle on the bed; he pressed into Wu slightly who squealed.

 

“Hah, hmm, not too-”, Mako stopped midsentence.

 

Mako was still feeling a bit tingly and sensitive as a result of the special ointment, however during his stretch he was taken completely aback by another response he seemed to be having to Wu’s medicated massage. He had sprung a full-blown erection, which showed no signs of flagging. As inconspicuously as possible, he rolled onto his left side, facing away from Wu.

 

“Ha, oh yeah, fine.” Mako responded nervously. “Feeling tip-top.” _DAMMIT. GO AWAY_.

 

Wasting no time, Wu shuffled closer to Mako under the quilt and pressed himself up against the firebender, extending a thin arm around his midsection to hold them close. Although the intimacy initially made the surprised Mako squirm, Wu’s sudden movement excited him further, his heart rate spiking. In the silence of the moment, the booming echoes played a tense beat.

 

“I have one too, y’know.” Wu lowered his voice and gently pushed his hips against Mako, instantly causing his bodyguard to move away.

 

“Wu – spirits, what was in that stuff!?” Mako gasped and protested at first, but the end of his sentence came out in a muted breath. His face was red; his body echoing his emotion by instantly warming. Wu laughed, backing away slightly, but still maintained his arm around Mako.

 

“A glorious mixture combining the wild Kooma fruit found only in the northern territories of the Earth Kingdom, mixed with a little ­passionfruit-pepper oil and voila! You have an almost instantaneous medicine to improve the flow of chi.” Wu recited. “I don’t remember where I came across this before, but once I learned of its super-duper side effects, I knew I wanted to try it on someone!”

 

“Side effects?” Mako raised both his eyebrows in surrender. “Go on…what side effects?”

 

“Ah! First comes the sleeeepiness, as if you’ve run around all the districts in Ba Sing Se before breakfast.” With the arm that was holding Mako, Wu wiggled his fingers in front of the firebender’s face.

 

“Next comes the faster heart rate.” Wu moved his hand in slow circles around Mako’s chest, gently pressing into his skin and searching for Mako’s engorged nipples. Once he found them, he ran his fingers over them slyly. Mako shivered unperceivably, giving in to Wu’s foreplay without the younger man knowing. Wu’s hands slowly moved downwards as he continued speaking.

 

“I’m sure you know what I might say next, right?” Wu’s voice was low and provocative. “Your skin becomes super-sensitive. Even the smallest touch...” He trailed off as his hand found the hem of Mako’s vest and infiltrated the clothing. He moved his body closer so his mouth panted hot breaths onto the back of Mako’s neck. He drew long circles with his index finger around Mako’s abdominal muscles, ensuring that the firebender was getting suitably fired up. Nuzzling his forehead and groin simultaneously into Mako, Wu moved his finger lower until it circled the firebender’s shallow belly button. He was hoping Mako’s navel was as sensitive as his own, and his suspicion didn’t seem to fall short. When he moved his finger to the inside of the smooth crevice, a sigh of pleasure escaped Mako’s lips.

 

“And now, comes the _fun_ part.”

 

Wu moved his hand lower faster than Mako could react. Finding what he wanted, he started slowly jerking Mako as he raised himself up on his other arm. Mako groaned, both in pleasure and disbelief. The longer Wu touched him, the easier it made it for him to give into his urges. The anxiety that clouded his mind was slowly rubbed away. Wu crouched over Mako, pushing his shoulders down so that he was flat on his back, his top peeled up halfway and exposing a set of well-defined muscles. Their eyes met briefly as Wu pulled the quilt up over his head as he lowered his face down, seeking to explore Mako’s body up close.

 

With one hand reaching back down into Mako’s shorts, Wu dragged the firebender’s top up with his teeth and proceeded to tease a nipple with his tongue. Involuntarily, Mako brought his hand over Wu and placed it on his back. The feeling conjured images of Wu when he was lying in Mako’s flat, his skin smooth and soft. The images did not help Mako’s current situation.

 

“Wu…” Mako started but bit his lip, exhaling fast through his nose. Mako could feel the tension building fast – he didn’t know if that was what he wanted.

 

Wu ignored the noise and moved downwards. He tongued Mako’s belly button, leaving messy trails of saliva whilst his one hand touched Mako’s nipples and the other continued between the firebender’s thighs. In a swift transition, Wu replaced his lower hand with his mouth, bobbing up and down in perfect rhythm. Unfortunately for Mako, everything was happening at a pace with which he could not keep up, and the growing heat in his groin rapidly multiplied.

 

“Wu- I’m, uhh-” He gasped for air, without finishing his sentence, as Wu’s mouth drove him to eruption. Steadfast, Wu moaned as he swallowed, not allowing even a single silver drop to escape the confines his lips created halfway along Mako’s shaft. When he finally lifted his head up, he smirked at Mako.

 

“Hmm. Tasty firebender.” He teased.

 

Mako was still breathless – reeling, almost in shock. His eyes were glassy as they regarded Wu, who was crawling up the bed and out from under the quilt. As the haze subsided and his senses returned to their normal lucidity, he let out a long sigh and relaxed his entire body, seeming to slump further into the bed if that was possible. He noticed Wu was regarding him in a playful manner.

 

“…what?” Mako asked groggily, but a smile cracked his lips open.

 

“Aren’t you gonna…y’know. There’s _something_ that still needs taking care of.” Lust rang out in his words, however it was quickly deflated.

 

“I think that can wait until next time.” Mako smirked his own back at the gobsmacked Earth Prince, chuckling as he tumbled Wu over to his side and spooned him.


End file.
